Eye of the Storm
by the.PRESENT.pheasant
Summary: AU. Armies are gathering and both Titans and Gods begin their fight for supremacy. A mysterious figure arrives at a safe haven in a time of peril, and his decision could change the tides of war. The question is... who will he fight for?
1. And It All Begins

Before you enter... Let me tell you something, readers of mine.

This is not a ballad, a love story. Neither is it a happily ever after, for the matter.

No, readers... This is a tale of gritty realism, and if you didn't know before, that not all stories have happy ever after endings.

No...

The opposite actually.

So take note that not everything will go well, everything will not go well.

I will tell you a story, a tale, an impressive tale of a person. A set of happenings that resulted into a person growing into a legend. Welcome... This is a tale...

This is the tale of Alluvion...

Take heed before you enter, my dear readers.

Notice my words that I have written above. Do not realize your mistakes too late.

After all, I will not say it twice.

* * *

_'You will never understand, boy, you never will until you experience it. The darkness is growing, and not even someone like you can stop them. You cannot linger in the shadows any more, it's time to come out into the light.' His voice turned gentle, "You deserve it. No more grudges." _

_"Why won't I understand, sir?"_

_He brought out a sword, its age showing through, a blade that had once been great. Its dull edge pricked his fingers, and a single drop of blood dripped out. _

_"Come child," He beckoned the child closer, "Let me tell you of a tale... of a hero that could have been. You will understand afterwards. Times were simpler then. It all started then with..."_

* * *

_Blades of Honour_

_Chapter 1: And It All Begins_

_Part I_

* * *

Percy Jackson, age 7, gritted his teeth as he got another tongue-lashing from his step-father, Gabe Ugliano.

"What do you want, boy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Gabe was playing poker in Sally's apartment, "Go do something useful for once, you lazy fucker. Go tidy up my room or make dinner or something."

Percy left before he could hear anymore of the rubbish sprouting from Gabe's fat lips. Fat Gabe, he was literally of no use except making his day sour.

_Why did Mom marry him in the first place anyway?_, He thought as he headed into their cramped kitchen. He didn't know the reason, but all he knew was that he hated Gabe. It was the weekend, and Percy's mom was away at work.

He longed to get something hard and smash it into Gabe's face, but that would only make Gabe's anger settle towards Sally, and Percy would never want that. So when Sally had brought tickets for herself and Percy to Greece, just the two of them, Percy was overjoyed. Not only was he getting away from the fat blob, but he got to spend time with his mom, and that hardly ever happened anymore. Not since Gabe intruded on their lives.

Just the two of them, off to somewhere for a week. He didn't care where they would go, or how long. He just wanted away.

* * *

"The boy is unsafe!" A man in a pinstripe suit shouted in what seemed like a golden room.

"In the future, he could be a possible threat, but you cannot do this to him! He does not even know of his heritage!" A woman shouted back, her long black hair fell down to her back, and she looked positively murderous, "Killing him, and his mother for one, is not a good id-"

"Hera, that boy will be a threat I just know it, besides I cannot let it pass, the oath-"

"Has been broken by you far too many times to reconsider, you're lucky that half of them were in your Roman aspect, or those two brothers of ours would have been here by now and beaten your over and over," Hera's voice softened, "You are far too cocky for your own good, Zeus. What about the oath? This is the first time Poseidon had a child, and even though he tries to hide it, you can tell that he's in love with the woman. If you kill her and the child, and he finds out, the consequences could start a civil war here in Olympus, this is too risky, even for you."

Zeus paced back and forth, deep in thought as he considered his future actions.

"I will still do this, Hera, I must, for the safety of Olympus. Tell no one of this. I trust you, my dear but for safety reasons, swear it on the River Styx."

"Actions like this will be your undoing Zeus, remember that," Hera took a deep breath, "I believe that when Poseidon finds out, things will blow so far, the Greek Pantheon will be changed forever. There will be no going back."

"Do it!" Zeus insisted.

"Fine..." Hera trailed off, looking Zeus in the eye, "When everything you plotted gets discovered, I will NOT be associated with your plans. Agreed?"

At Zeus' nod, Hera began.

"I swear on the Styx..."

* * *

Sitting sullenly in his room, Percy's stomach rumbled as he looked at the clock on the wall. His mom would be home soon, and he was hungry. There was no way he would step into that kitchen with that man playing poker inside it.

Thankfully, Percy heard a lock turn in the hall and he was out before Sally could open the door. Percy was greeted by the sound of cheerful humming and the smell of muffins as Sally walked through. Her face lit up as she saw him.

"Hello sweetie!" Sally took off her warm coat and hung it, "How was your day? Enjoying the weekend?"

Percy nodded. He hated weekends especially but he wouldn't let her know that, "Yeah, mom it was -"

His reply was cut off by the familiar, "Woman! Go get my beer!"

Sally shot an apologetic look at Percy and walked off towards the kitchen, where she bent down to open the fridge, only to get slapped in the ass by Gabe. She gave out a small yelp, but got over it, fetching a six-pack out of the fridge and handing them out to Gabe and all his drinking buddies.

"And while your at it, give me those sweets you're holding." Gabe drawled as he took in chips from the last draw.

"No, honey, I'm keeping them for later, why don't you sit back and relax while I go make your favorite dinner?" Sally said smoothly, as she slowly put the bag of sweets she was keeping for Percy back into her pocket.

After giving it some thought, Gabe sat back down and continued his game, "...Fine."

Percy went back to his room, he would talk to his mom later. Gabe had somehow managed to ruin his day again. It wasn't fair. It had been fine before, just the two of them. Life was simpler, it wasn't like now.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Sally coming in and sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Cheer up, it's not often you go on a holiday with your own mom!" Sally nudged her son, "Isn't that right, Percy?"

Percy grinned, his mom always made him happier, "Yeah... It'll be real cool! Where are we going?"

"Greece," Sally's expression turned wistful, "Your father's home country, we went there once... before... he was lost at sea..."

"Oh." Percy's expression was sad, but then brightened up, "What was Dad like, mom?"

Sally chuckled softly, "Not today, Percy. I'll tell you when you're older."

She sat up, and playfully ruffled his hair, he pouted childishly, "Now, where did I put those sweets I was meant to give you?"

* * *

"Buckle your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen. We're preparing for take-off in... three! Two! One!" The co-pilot announced as the aeroplane started moving down the landing ramp.

Percy stared happily out of his small window as the plane took off, the flying vehicle separating itself from the world below more and more by each passing second. He was finally going there! He was so happy! He had never been on an airplane before, it was cool, but yet... it was unsettling. He didn't know why.

The flight to Athens would be long, 11 hours, so the seat before him had a small screen in it. He had tried to fumble with it, but the nice pretty lady had told him it would only work after they took off. He smiled at his mother, she smiled back. A childish laugh escaped his lips, he put on the headphones that were issued and flicked to a child's movie, _Rainy with a chance of Meatballs 2. _The time passed quickly enough, and before he knew it it was time for lunch.

The menu limited, he chose the 'chicken one' and so did his mom. It arrived on a tray and in cheap takeaway packaging, but he didn't mind. He dug in happily.

Later on, Percy got bored, so the pretty lady smiled and gave him a puzzle and some colouring pencils with some paper to pass the time. He had completed the puzzle, it was of the Wizard of Oz, a scene of when all the characters saw the Green Emerald City **(ummm... is it called that? lol). **

"Please sit down, and buckle your seatbelts please, we are going through a bit of turbulence." The voice echoed through the plane calmly. Not all was what it seemed.

* * *

"Shit! What the fuck happened, Tracey?" The pilot exclaimed, wrestling to take over control of the plane. "The readings have gone off the charts!"

"It feels unnatural... Johnny, are you reading me? Hello?" Tracey tried to communicate through the radio to Earth, "We've lost connection."

If you looked outside the window, you would see dark clouds gathering and being blown apart by strong gusts below. What had been a bright sky before, had turned dark, like it was midnight. Tracey was right, it was unnatural. And they didn't know what had caused it.

"This isn't right!"

Shit was gonna go down.

* * *

Back inside the middle of the plane, Sally was looking worriedly out of the window, she had a feeling that things would go wrong. Very wrong. They sky had gotten dark as night, and...

Boom! The plane shook,and the passengers on the left side screamed, they had seen something fly off. The situation was looking bad.

It was pandemonium - people screamed, ignoring the calm voice that was projecting over them, telling them that everything would be alright, the just need to relax, everyone would be safe.

_Wait!, _Sally stopped. Percy! Percy had gone to the toilet only mere minutes before the incident, he had not returned since -

* * *

"We're losing ground, about to -"

* * *

- the explosion, who knows what he was. Sally had to find him, he could be anywhere, she was now literally by hrtself, all the other passengers had gone somewhere else. She kept on moving up, shouting his name -

When the plane shook, crashed and stopped, sending shrapnel everywhere as it collided with the ground. It had happened all too fast, Sally didn't know what was happening, but before she knew it all had gone...

black.

She had hit her head when the plane had gone down. It was a serious wound, Sally felt disoriented as she collapsed on the floor, her vision dimming.

The last thing she saw were beautiful green eyes looking back at her. Sorrowfully.

Sally smiled for the last time, "...Per...cy... Reme...m...ber. I... lo...ve you..."

Everything was swirling, swirling, swirling, darkness.

Darkness, and she felt nothing.

* * *

[just moments before]

Setting the airplane to manual flight mode, Johnny grabbing the steering wheel and flew the plane up, trying to grab back as much control as possible, but it was not enough.

Well, if he was going to do die, he was going to die saving as many lives as possible.

Starting now.

* * *

What was happening? Percy didn't know... one moment he had gone to the toilet. the next was utter panic. He had panicked as well, and as a small child would, starting searching for his mom. Shouting her name, calling her name.

But it was too late,

late, late, late.

Because he found her... time... seemed... to... stop...

stop... stop... too... late...

why...

He barely paid any details to anything around him, not even being scared at the explosion that was killing her.

She stared at him, and he gasped, blood was pouring from her mouth down her chin, "...Per...cy... Reme...m...ber. I... lo...ve you..."

"No!" Percy shouted, but to no avail, it was too late.

Her eyes turned glassy, no longer focused. She stopped breathing, her body slumped. Skin cold, heart stopped. Stone cold. Dead.

The Three Sisters had cut the thread.

Snip. Snip, snip.

Quick like that, no resistance, and off went the life, the soul, making its way towards the Underworld, into Hades' realm, away.

They would never belong in the living world again.

"Come back! Mom!"

There were no words to describe what he was going to... he didn't know what was happening, it was a mess, a huge fucking mess, and oh gods did he hate this. Why did the explosion, the thing, whatever had happened result in this? Why take his mom's life? Out of all people.

He would have gladly sacrificed himself...

Anyone but her... but alas, he never got what he wanted.

Never.

And look where that had got him.

Percy Jackson, age seven, curled down into a ball and cried, lying down next to the body of his dead mother.

And so what had been a promising getaway from life had turned sour.

* * *

xoXox

* * *

That was how they found him.

Next to her, guarding her body.

They had a hard time prying her from him.

Looking at him reminded them why they hated their jobs sometimes.

The look on his face. It was total anguish, and what a tragedy today had been. It was a huge mess, and no one could fix the damage that was done.

They took him away, he was still asking for his mom. Percy became an orphan, on paper, that is. and nothing would have made him forget the worst day in his life.

The day that triggered everything.

It altered his destiny.

* * *

"Fuck!" Zeus shouted, sounding frustrated, "He lives. Damn modern technology!"

"You're lucky Poseidon is not here," Hera said coolly, "_Dear husband_. Look what you've become now."

"We'll be safe from Poseidon. Those recent attacks have taken all his attention, we're damn lucky the timing was right."

"Yes, you are..." Hera said, "But things will not remain secret forever."

"Are you hinting that you'-"

"No. Nowhere close." Hera countered, "I swore on the River Styx remember, as an Olympian I will honour my vow, something that you never seem to be able to do, Zeus. I was just saying that what you did will be discovered, and you will be given justice. I normally hate heroes, but this one's fate was unneeded, I disagree on what you did."

"You dare-" Zeus shouted.

"Yes. I dare. And I will continue to do so forever." Hera's voice was calm, but her eyes showed her fury.

* * *

The crash had hit front page news, everyone had mourned. The pilot was regarded as a hero, sacrificing his life to save as many as he could.

"Yes, yes, he's very sad..." Gabe Ugliano told the press at his door, "I've been helping him out greatly though, but he's still depressed. Great bond him and his mother had, truly. Broke my heart, truly did, when I heard what happened about Sally. Yes?"

"And where is young Percy now?"

"Ah. Yes. He's in his room, still depressed you see. Mustn't get him all excited."

"Oh really?" A different reporter asked, "His response is highly important to us, sir. We need to see him."

"Uh, right..." Gabe started sweating, "He's, uh, not here right now... at a friend's house, yeah, that's right!"

"I thought you said he was in his room suffering from depression?"

"That too, but that was this morning, see. Argh, old age must be getting to me, right?"

Another reporter this time, "Sir, you aren't telling us everything. If you don't give us proof, we'll have to enter by force. It's all unneeded, just tell us. We'll interview him, and it'll be done?"

"Why are you so desperate to talk to him? It's not like he's very important,"

The small group of cameramen and reporters didn't reply this time, but tried to move into the doorway. Gabe moved quicker than he had ever moved before, blocking the door with his arms spread wide.

It wasn't a wise move.

"I'm afraid we'll have to call the cops now," A cameraman said coldly, "We're worried, and you are not letting us see him. This reeks of suspicious activities. You have one more chance. I'll count to three and if you let us enter before the time is up, all will be forgiven. Are we clear?"

"Yes sure but before you st-"

"_One._"_  
_

"-art I need to tell you about this thing -"

"_Two._"

"- that happened. You see, the other day Per-"

"_Three._"

Gabe almost wet his pants. He was screwed.

* * *

[a day before]

Gabe was right about one thing, Percy was under depression, but like almost every other thing he had told the press, it was a white lie. Percy was under depression, but Gabe had made no move to comfort him, or try to help him.

In fact, he was quite happy. His young... charge, seemed like he had lost his soul, and whatever Gabe told him to do, he did. But if he was one nano-second too slow, Gabe would go -

_smack!_

- and Percy would end up with a bruise, shiner or any other kind of... lighter injuries.

All was fair and well.

_(Percy contemplated suicide) _

Right?

_(He was still confused. Nobody had explained to him)_

Well, recently the widow and orphan had been receiving a lot of money and attention from the press. And Gabe was getting seriously _rich_ from it, and he realised, what a stupid reason, that Percy was swallowing up all that money -

_(he literally had gotten leftovers) _

- like it was nothing and Gabe had gotten an idea -

_(what a stupid one it was) _

_- _that he could ditch Percy somewhere, it wasn't murder -

_(it literally was, he couldn't look after himself he was young. He would die... __like his mother, pass on to the next world, be relieved of his troubles, bite the dust, kick the bucket) _

- right?

He had found Percy sitting on his bed, his bedroom now stripped bare. He dragged him into his car. He drove off. He pretended he was doing Percy a favour. He drove him to a graveyard. He walked him to his mom's grave. He felt nothing as the child read the gravestone with difficulty, his dyslexia stopping him from reading properly, dropped down and started crying. He felt nothing as he watched for a few moments, then walked back. He blinked as the dark clouds blocked the sun, and heavy rain started pouring down.

He was truly a twisted man.

He opened his car door, entered and drove back home.

The child never noticed him go until it was too late.

Too bad the cemetery was halfway across the country.

Too bad everything. Too bad his mom had died. Too bad he had just been abandoned. Too bad he would be sleeping with the dead tonight. Too bad he had no chance of coming back home. Too bad that home is no longer his home.

Too bad.

But it's life.

* * *

Percy never saw Gabe go, even though the loud revving engines obviously gave it away. He was too... sad, he was suppressed in grief.

The thing was, he was recovering from this ordeal. He was slowly getting better. As a seven year old, he would know what it would mean. And when he saw her headstone.

The world seemed to stop.

Reading it made his heart break. Everything went wrong. He-he didn't know what to do. He lied down next to her grave... but of course he had been at her funeral right?

How could he forget. He lied down, and sobbed.

It was too bad.

But it was life.

And he would have to deal with it - no joke.

He lied down to settle in for the night. The raining wasn't even near stopping, and it was getting dark. The chill was settling in and he had nowhere to go. This was the life of Percy Jackson

* * *

It was 2100 hours and Valentin Alexandrov puffed on his cigar as his car drove down the lonely lane. He was heading back to one of his many safe houses after a job well done.

It was a tough one, and Valentin was lucky he had come out of it alive.

After collecting his reward, here he was.

His car's headlights shone over a few headstones. It was a graveyard. He paid no mind to it, they were common enough, but he almost faltered when he saw a cold huddling shape from afar.

Valentin didn't believe in ghosts, and when he drove closer he realized that it wasn't one. It was a person.

But why would a person be out here at this hour? Much less with no possessions, it was dangerous.

Turning his engines off, a curious Valentin got out of his car, and walked over to the shape, his boots crunching on the gravel. His car's headlights illuminated the small raindrops, showing a way through the darkness.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Valentin said in a perfect accent, "What are you doing here?"

And that signaled the start...

The start of a new story and a new legend that would surface.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

Chapter 1 End.

* * *

Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of this story, but before that -

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO franchise, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. I will say it only once because most of the time I manage to forget.

Okay, there might be a few typos in there, if there was, then I'm so sorry. So, A/Ns will be here because I don't want to break the flow and mood of the story before we even start.

This is a completely original idea and plot that I made. It was a bit frustrating though, because I was _this _(_) far from entering Chaos cliche fanfiction territory. After I realized this I had to change tons of stuff to get it to what it was today.

Updates will be... I dunno... kinda slower than other authors. My pace is very slow compared to people who update tons like Anaklusmos, so yeah.

I swear I was like gonna say some more stuff... Oh yeah!

Really unsure about pairing, it's not gonna be yaoi, don't worry. Originally was gonna be Percy/Artemis, my favourite pairing, but _shit__! _The pairing seemed really overused. I mean... back in 2012 before Starblade's story started (and before all the name changes) to MASSIVELY influence the stories of FF authors, Pertemis stories were far and beyond. Now... now... it's just so GODDAMN OVERUSED and I hate overused pairing.

I might still go for Pertemis though... still not sure, but I have mostly most of the other stuff planned out. Another thing that really peeves me off (llul at use of word) is that Artemis is always perceived as, what's that Japanese term? Forgot, but anyway, she's always perceived as one of those beautiful, cold on the outside, but a warm interior, so the romance is almost always the same.

Hook me up with some good pairings/your favourite pairings or so.

Romance with Khione has been decided though, but it will not be permanent, that's why I'm asking you for your ideas. Thanks. I'm thinking something like Percy/Reyna or something. I dunno, I'll see your ideas first though.

So... an OC is introduced at the end of the chapter, not gonna massively influence the story. I dislike OCs, but he's one of the ones that has to be there, if you know what I'm saying. He's a cool Russian guy. Yep.

Ooooh, almost forgot. I have not read MoA or DoD or whatever the new book is called. I haven't really been following books as of late, so no spoilers. It will also mean I won't be able to go that far, and as I will not know the stuff that will happen in the last two books. It will affect some stuff in this story no chance. So sorry.

Sorry, I was rambling then. It was a pretty long chapter.

I would love your reviews and response. Flames are welcome, as long as you have a good reason to flame me, and those cowardly anons who flame and those people with accounts who criticize and flame the story wholeheartedly who have themselves written nothing, piss me off to no end.

I will love your reviews, replies to questions guaranteed.

Please. Responses keep my stories going.

Before I ramble some more,

Bye.

-lmao,

your popular author wannabee (lol)


	2. No Rain, No Rainbow

_"When I dare to be powerful – to use my strength in the service of my vision, then it becomes less and less important whether I am afraid." _- Audre Lorde

* * *

_Eye of the Storm_

_Chapter 2: No Rain, No Rainbow_

_Part I_

* * *

**[poseidon]**

"We need to find him Amphitrite!" The tanned man looked exhausted and weary, looking much older than he should have been.

"And how?" His wife answered coolly, "Who knows where that mortal hid him. He might be -"

"_He's not!_" Poseidon refused to accept this fact.

"Never. I won't give up. We'll keep looking." He nodded his head at the guards stationed at his throne room door. "Inform the troops. Tell them to keep looking."

"Dear, it's not logical -"

"So what if I spend ten fucking hours out there looking? So what? He's my son, and everyone knows that I take care of my children." Poseidon's voice turned as cold as ice, "_And those who **dare**hurt them, will not go unpunished! _Prepare the soldiers. We will lie down low, until when I think the timing is right."

* * *

[Sally]

* * *

She stood at a queue, where no light illuminated. Sally didn't know where she was, but she had remembered. And she knew she was dead.

Poseidon had told her tales, back when they were together. It had felt like a millennia ago, but she had listened, and she had learnt. Sally had loved tales and stories altogether, it was her dream to become an author, was it not?

The dead did not need to eat, nor did they need to feel. Days had past, and souls were milling around, looking like real life zombies. Sally waited, and waited. And waited for her turn.

And at last did it finally come.

She stood before a long, mahogany table, rich in colour. Behind it sat three figures, dressed in black and donning golden masks each. They were the judges of the Underworld.

And now they were here to judge her.

"Sally Jackson," Middle mask began, "Daughter. Wife. Mother. Died at age thirty two. Freak accident, or so they say," It added sarcastically.

"Was a good child, was not responsible for her parent's death." Right mask drawled, "Was a good mother-"

In contrast to the others, left mask's voice sounded cold, and distant, "She didn't protect her child, she left him with that mort-"

"She needed to raise money for her family, unlike that certain _mortal_. His fate has already been decided. Fields of punishments for him. Now, what about you my dear?" Middle mask asked Sally.

She jumped slightly. The three figures had been talking with themselves intently for a few moments, and Sally had forgotten that she was even involved in the conversation.

"She should go in Asphodel."

"Elysium."

"Elysium. As mine and Shakespeare's opinions outvote yours, Midas," Middle mask said, he waved a hand at her, beckoning her through the doorway. She nodded nervously and stepped through, "To Elysium you go, my dear."

Sally stepped through the doorway and then stopped. She was teleported to a place, with fields of gold and... it was like a dream from her lost childhood.

Sally would be happy here, even though she would miss Percy. And Poseidon.

* * *

[Gabe]

* * *

What happened after Gabe did what he did was not pretty. The reporters and well wishers came in, hard and fast, fast and furious. They beat him black and blue, while the few cops stationed there tried to stop, he got what he deserved, while a tanned looking man in shorts and a hawaii shirt looked at the scene from nearby, his black hair fluttering in the breeze.

He looked absolutely furious.

They beat him black and blue, but even that did not crack his heart that is made of stone, it makes it harder, and he laughs. He laughs, laughs like a maniac as they hit him, repeatedly.

He goes down, down, down,

down onto the ground but it does not subside his laughter. The crowd is freaking out, the watchers are repulsed by the man and the cameramen do nothing except do their job, which is to record everything.

But at last the police arrive, they arrive and they handcuff the man, dragging him away into their car. They keep him there as they enter the cold and empty apartment, devoid of life.

It reminds them of the death of Sally Jackson, wonderful woman she was, who used to make the house feel nice and warm. At least... the parts that Gabe hadn't inhabited. The police search, but they do not find anything, and as they are about to leave, one officer spots something.

It is a small stain on the wall, but is easily noticeable. Scientists and detectives get on the job.

Meanwhile, Gabe Ugliano is carted into a holding cell. They wait for the results to come back.

And they do come back, the blood is Percy Jackson's and Gabe goes to court, where he will meet his doom. If only Hades could come and harvest his soul now.

Gabe is given one last meal before the trial. He chooses a pub meal, with beer, and the attendant snorts at him, finding the man to be absolutely disgusting, and he is right.

He enters the trial room, and at once does the judge know that the man is guilty. The bailiff tells everyone that the court session is now in order, and everyone stands. The official trial begins.

Gabe tried to defend himself, his lawyer as well but in the end, the evidence was too much against them, and Gabe is given a sentence of ten years in prison, medium security.

He still pleads 'innocent'. Even though he spilled the beans. Even though he told everyone that he _did_ abandon Percy at his mother's cemetery where she was buried. Even though he told them that he did hit Percy with a poker. Even though that he did tell them that he was treating Percy like a slave. Even though...

He still pleads 'innocent', even though everyone knows he should have plead 'monster'.

They hope he will be beaten to death in prison by the thugs.

But even death is too easy a punishment on him, they suppose.

And he knows it, as he chuckles in his prison cell.

* * *

"Kata one."

Percy rested into a position, his legs slightly bent and leaning back, while his arm were bent at his side.

"Kata two."

He moved slightly, his left foot moving forward, and his whole body tilted forward, his arm moved up.

"Kata three."

The boy swept into another position, this time his leg posture was completely different, his right arm cocked forward in a punch, his fist straight, and his left arm swept back.

"Kata four."

It was relatively simple, his legs did the opposite, and this time his left arm flew forward, while his right relaxed into a guard.

"Kata five."

Percy bent down, his left leg bent like he was leaning down, his arms tucked under his chin while his right leg started to elongated.

"Kata six!"

Percy did a sweeping kick, his feet flew in a fine arc.

"Kata SEVEN!"

This time, Percy flew up his other leg, kicked the air in a perfect roundhouse kick.

"And rest," The young blond man told him, "It was... how to say... it was shit. But compared to what it was back then, then I don't think we need to complain, no? Now come here, we need to do this again, I will correct every mistake you will do."

Percy loved these... lessons, they sure beat sitting down and listening to some half arsed shit like history. He hated history. And geography. And maths. Oh english, don't let him in on that. In fact, he had hated every single 'sit down and learn, pronto' subject since forever, and now was no difference.

The... strange man had took him in, cared for him. He was nice. He had brought Percy back to a really cool en-suite apartment. The thing was, the man often disappeared for weeks, and the apartment was under high security. Real high security.

And people who took kids in didn't teach them how to disassemble a gun, or how to kill someone with your fingers, or anything like that. It was weird.

And Percy loved every moment of it. But that was not the case a month ago.

* * *

[previously]

Valentin's boots crunched on the gravel as he approached the figure. His mind analyzing the mystery, he chose to sit nearby and watch it silently. It was, obviously, the logical thing to do. He watched for what seemed like a decade, watching it stop shivering, and then silently resting. This was the time that Valentin decided he should approach.

He walked closer, and he features softened as he realized it was a child. A child wouldn't be that much of a threat against him, right? He bent down and wrapped his arms around the warm bundle and started walking back to his car.

It felt wrong bringing him back while he was at a disadvantage, but it was easier this way.

The child was silent for the rest of the journey home, when he brought him in into his penthouse apartment in a skyscraper in Chicago, none of the guards had objected.

Going in through all his apartment's defences, he walked into a guest room and laid the child onto the bed, wrapping the sheets around him. Then he promptly walked out, letting him rest for the night.

When he had woken up, Valentin was waiting, watching him from across the room. The kid did not see him. He was silent, getting out of bed and approaching the glass wall, and silently looking down below.

Valentin stepped out of the shadows, and the kid turned around, hearing the noise. Valentin looked him in the eye, but the child did not flinch or look away. He had some balls.

"What's your name, kid?" Valentin said gruffly.

The boy did not reply for a moment, "Percy..." He looked away, "Percy Jackson."

"Fine," Valentin replied, "Come with me, you had a rough night yesterday."

And so Valentin had taken care of him for the day. At first he had treated him normally, but then he had began teaching him.

Days followed, turning into weeks, and finally into months. The child stayed with him, and he decided to teach him, prepare him...

on how to kill.

Oh, he heard. Valentin had heard of the story, and when the kid had told him his name, did Valentin put the dots together. He was the missing child, that the whole country was searching for.

But he wasn't going to return him... oh, no. The boy was a natural, and he would rise to become something great. He would make a name for himself. Valentin was sure of it.

And Valentin was right.

* * *

"Listen kid, your father was probably a real nice guy," Alexander lied through his teeth. He knew he was being harsh on the kid, but he was just testing how the kid deals with his emotions. "I mean like, he treated your mother good right?"

"No..."

"Nah, you're joking right?" Alexander replied.

"Why..."

"Like, you know, when... when they had their anniversary, he must have gotten her something sweet, am I right?"

"Are..."

"He should have been-" Alexander was cut off by the kid's voice. He stared up, amused at the kid's dark voice as he replied,

"Saying those things about my family..." Percy's head was bowed down, his growing hair fell down, covering his dark irises, "How could you say those things? Why..."

Percy's hands shook with anger, they were balled into a fist and -

BOOM!

An explosion from the water tank, it's liquid leaking out, and swirling, swirling, swirling into a whirlpool, a contraption of death, it was slowly building up in size and power, the winds picking up, as Percy's hands scrunched together ever so tightly.

_I'll never forgive you, _Percy thought, _I hate you!_

He raised his hands, it felt natural and he pointed it at the man his anger was directed at.

Unfortunately Percy fell down to the ground before he could do so, out cold.

Alexander's eyes didn't have their joyous, light grey shine in them any more. This time, they were dark and thunderous, utterly serious. _It looks like I've got a child of one of the Big Three in my hands._

_Things aren't looking good._

_And he looks like a fucking prodigy as well._

* * *

"Listen, kiddo, we need to talk."

"About what?" Percy inquired, his interest piqued by his mentor's grave tone, "Is it important?"

"Of course it's important," Hot drink in his hand, he sunk down into the depth of his couch. "Look, in your childhood, did anything strange happen? Do you have ADHD? Trouble reading?"

"Why -" Percy began but was cut off.

"It's important. Just tell me."

"Well, apart from getting kicked from every other school, there was this one time where we went to a river on a field trip. Some guy was insulting me and I got really angry and then it was really scary because all of a sudden the stream started flooding and there were these _really _big waves, honest, and then it came down and then everyone got soaked except, me?"

"Do you have ADHD?"

"Yeah and dyx-leex-ia." Percy replied.

The killer took a long calming drought from his cup, "Dyslexia, you mean. Percy, you're the son of a Greek god."

"What?"

"A greek god." Valentin explained slowly, "One of those people from the myths, had special powers, really muscly, lived on top of some big-ass mountain?"

"…"

"It's not believable, I know but… it's true. When the water exploded – oh you passed out didn't you?" Valentin pulled his hand through his hair, "This is going to take a long time."

* * *

**- day one.**

"What are we gonna learn today, Uncle A?" Said the childish and excitable voice of Percy.

"Emotions."

"Oh, I know what they are -"

Alexander cut him off, "Of course you know what they are. I will not teach you that, I will teach how to control your feelings, suppress them. Get rid of them... even."

"That's horrible!" Percy looked horrified, "I don't want my feelings to be like that, it'll never happen!"

"We'll see about that," Came the reply, "After all... you want to become like me, do you not?"

**- month sixth, day three.**

"What will I be participating in today?" A calmer and older Percy asked. His features were different from his younger, more excitable self. All his training with Alexander, he became leaner, more muscled, and altogether much more badass.

"You have improved much, child," Alexander's lips curled up into a smile. "Field trip! I'll be taking you to see some of my... acquaintances."

"As in?" At Percy's bored expression, Alexander continued.

"Memphis. I'll be taking you to see Rhea, Mother of the Gods."

* * *

A large house, in a row of large houses. Percy wasn't surprised. Of course someone of this status would live there. Valentin had made him dress up in a fancy suit and he felt mild uncomfort. His fingers itched to rip off his costume, to burn it and never see it again.

No sooner had they stepped through the automatic gates, when a thin woman walked out, casually as if to observe her vast gardens. Percy examined her: a mop of brown hair, motherly eyes and that small twinkly eye. She looked kind, or of course, she could be faking it as well.

Servants rushed through to take their coats, in the cold month of January.

"Come in, come in, it's very chilly outside." Her voice was warm. "Valentin. Good to see you. And who's this young man?"

"His name's Percy, but we need to talk, it's urgent."

The warm exterior disappeared instantly, replaced by a cold determination. "Follow me. We'll talk about this in private."

They left Percy in the room by himself, but being the curious boy he was, he quickly followed them once he was sure they couldn't see him. Pressing his ears to the thick padded door, he heard slivers of their conversation.

_"Pos... it's been all over... news... terrible..."_

_"Being... emotions powerful, need to suppress... like of work is dangerous... like me... what...you mean?"_

_"... Shouldn't... positevely dangerous... only death will make his rest... one of... -ig Three... going to do? ... Mess you're in... what... assignment..."_

_"Fluke it was... he will be like me, he wants to be like me... mother... died..."_

And then the door opened and Valentin poked his head through.

"Eavesdropping is bad manners, kid."

"..." Came the pause. "Eavesdropping is not the correct term to describe my actions. It was more like, information gathering."

By the sight of Valentin's amused expression, Percy hoped that he would get off with a lighter punishment.

As if reading his thoughts, Valentin's smiled turned menacing, evil. Percy gulped.

It didn't hurt to hope, right?

* * *

Over the next few months Percy honed his skills with the strange mystery known as Valentin Rosmanov. Percy looked up to him, and often wondered if this was how having a father was like.

But a father wasn't supposed to teach his son to fight.

Valentin honed Percy's non-existent skills to perfection for his age. While he might have been no demigod, it didn't mean he knew nothing about the demigod world. He trained Percy's emotions, knowing that in the future, his control with water would be greatly increased.

He trained Percy in everything that Percy would need.

Hand to hand.

Knowledge. Awareness. That anything could be used as a weapon. Always keep your eyes open, evaluate the situation, gauge the threat, plan before entering and most of all...

Do not be reckless.

Percy, of course knew who Valentin was. They had both shared their stories, over a cold winter night.

He was a mercenary.

A hitman-for-hire, a renewable soldier. A man who would do anything, as the long as the reward was good enough.

It was not a job of honour.

But Percy, then aged 8 was already entranced about the stories Valentin told him, how brave he had sounded and how he would had loved to be something like that.

The last year that Percy spent with Valentin was one of those years that he would always remember with a fond smile.

But those days would not last.

As he would soon see.

* * *

_[five hours before]_

"So..." Percy paused as if he was pondering on what to say next.

"This new assignment... is it dangerous compared to the rest?"

Valentin didn't reply, he was busy putting on his coat. "No." He finally lied. "Just the same, you know?"

He turned the door knob. "Yeah, well, I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks. Have fun."

As Valentin closed the door, Percy spoke. "Be careful in this one. I have a bad feeling about it."

* * *

_[current]_

It had been a simple assignment. Kidnap this guy's daughter. Give her to the captors. Take the cash. Leave.

So when had it gone wrong?

Valentin Rosmanov let out a string of curses as a lone bullet whizzed past his hiding spot.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit._

The voices of men were coming closer. Low. Curious. Excited.

Crawling round the crate that he was hiding behind, Valentin waited.

And jumped, his lean body springing across the air like a tiger, doing its dance of death. Utilizing a knife he had stolen earlier, he clumsily stabbed one in the chest before flicking the blood splattered piece of metal between the second man's eyes.

Both bodies dropped like a sack.

Two lives.

Ended.

Way too quickly.

He had done his assignment. But they did not give him what they were supposed to give him. Instead they had handcuffed him, stripped him of all belongings and had tried to take him away.

_Tried._

He was gone before they knew it, the only proof was a body with blood pooling around it, a horrified look on the dead man's face.

He wasn't sure what they were doing. But he wasn't going to be captured like a dog. After all, his surrogate son was waiting for him, was he not?

Stalking along the brightly lit corridor, Valentin scanned his surrounding, taking not of all the possible escape routes, blockades, and where he could be trapped.

Seeing a possible escape plan, Valentin jumped up and grabbed on the ridge in the ceiling, pulling open the hatch that might lead to somewhere. Pulling himself up and into the small passage, fear was replaced by determination to get the hell out of this place.

* * *

He had made it out.

Well. Close.

He took a look again and noticed all those guards. They would go down easily.

Silently stalking behind two chatting soldiers, he jumped out of the shadows, and bluntly elbowed one across the face. Calmly sidestepping the other's wild punch, he ignored his call for help.

The other one got up again and drew his pistol.

Valentin smirked. This was going to get interesting. Running across the room, and diving behind an overturned desk, Valentin quickly withdrew his own faithful pistol, one silenced Walter P99, his first choice for anything.

Valentin waited until the barrage ended, then poked his head through the side.

_Bang! _Six distinct shots resounded across the enclosed space. One had hit a guard in the arm, he had gone down, clutching his injured body part. Another caught a man in the chest, he was blown back, dead before he hit the ground. The rest had only hit open air, his assailants all hidden behind something.

He ducked down to take reload when he felt warm breath down the back of his neck.

"You didn't think you could escape that easily, right lil Val?" The man made a tutting noise, as if he was - "I'm sorely disappointed."

Valentin's eyes widened. "So you finally found me then, brother."

Valentin imagined his brother smiling his sick, evil smile, "Right you are. And now it's time for you to say...

..._Goodnight_."

A loud gunshot, flashing pain. Then everything became...

... a bright kaleidoscope of colours.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

Chapter 2 _end._

* * *

So guys...

Well I guess I did warn yo that I don't update as quickly as some people.

Life happens, you know?

First however, I would like to thank all my reviewers... and answer their questions/reviews here:

Thanks for the comment **Leftover Meal**, and the person who is now my BETA, **MushroomSurprise**.

**xxXTheBelieverXxx**, thanks. **Wolfman613**, okay here you go, no need to be hasty. You'll find how hard it is to update when you're a more experienced writer. That, and I'm also writing multiple projects at once.

**unending**, 'kay, here. **Don. I am the King **I'll keep your pairings in mind, thanks for the compliment.

**Cake Of Spades **Me and you have almost the same views! Switzerland is a badass place too, all that natural air, lol.

And I don't forget to thank all the people who favourited and followed this story.

**Notes -**

I know some of you out there don't like long ANs, apart from making copy and pasting to word to read offline frustrating (but now they blocked that so meh...). Okay so here's my new update, the chapter honestly feels really, really muddled up, I was trying to stuff almost everything in there at once but it turned out alright.

This is was kind of a filler chap.

Next will be... hmmm depending on how I choose to write it a filler/storyline chap. It's defo storyline but...

Pairings: Okay so no spoilers lol.

Guys, I would all like you to read the Mortal Engines Quartet if you already haven't. I read them once a couple of years ago, but I picked it up recently and just... wow.

It's beautiful.

It was great inspiration and stuff for me, the book is just so good. Apparently Peter Jackson or something bought the rights, prepare for a geek fantasy nerd world :P.

And that's all

Would like to thank everyone once again.

And please review, read, fave and alert.

Reviews are actually really important to an author, how you doing, comments on how to improve, etc. And it's heartwarming seeing your story get so much attention, so please do.

I wasn't begging.

I wasn't.

Anyway, signing out...

- .pheasant.

PS. Yes I changed my username from lmao234 to that. Don't expect any more name changes from now on.


End file.
